The present invention relates generally to a fluid flow translocator device for improving the method of dispersing temperature gradients found in laminar flow through heat exchangers and reactors.
It is known that heat exchangers and reactors develop temperature gradients that tend to be influenced by the direction of thermal radiation. Such gradient typically approaches a parabolic distribution of heat across the cross section of a conduit. The center or core of the laminar flow is the hottest and the last to cool. This results from isolation of the core of the laminar flow as the cooler, outer perimeter fluid confines the core. While the cooling rates of heat exchangers can often be adequate for operation, such rates do not always optimize the time required to cool the fluid. This results in oversized heat exchangers and associated increases in costs. Similarly, reactors require a specific stabilized temperature to enable proper chemical reactions. The temperature gradient and heat distribution becomes much more important in this scenario.
It is known to integrate a plurality of static mixing inserts into heat exchangers and reactors. Static mixing inserts have been employed to convert the heated core of the laminar flow to a turbulent flow with a median temperature. The result is an increase in temperature of the outer perimeter fluid juxtaposed to the conduit walls and an overall increase in heat emission. While these static fluid mixing inserts somewhat reduce the core temperature of the flow, potential heat dissipation often is not maximized, thus potentially allowing the temperature gradient to be quickly reestablished and creating a need for additional mixing inserts. The fluid experiences a pressure drop across each mixing insert. Therefore, the addition of each mixing insert generally requires additional energy necessary to achieve the desired mixing while moving the fluid through the conduit.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simple, low cost device what can dissipate heat more efficiently thereby minimizing heat gradients and creating a more stable environment for chemical reactions where required.
The present invention meets the above needs by providing an improved apparatus for translocating higher temperature fluid as between an inner core of a fluid to a cooler conduit wall in the absence of mixing of laminar fluid.
The apparatus includes a flow translocator disposed within a conduit for transferring and separating laminar fluid flow during translocation of the fluid core to the outer perimeter of the conduit and the outer perimeter flow to the center of the conduit. The flow translocator includes a disk disposed transverse the length of a conduit and having an outer profile conforming to the inner profile of a conduit to form a sealed fit. Arrays of slots extend about the disk for simultaneously directing the fluid core to the inner profile of a conduit and the outer perimeter flow toward the fluid core. The slots are staggered to maintain separation of the fluid core and the outer perimeter fluid during translocation.
These and other objects, aspects, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description in combination with the accompanying drawings, which depict systems and components that can be used alone or in combination with each other in accordance with the present invention.